


and it drives me wild

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, hybrid!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a pretty awful day and calls on his boyfriend to relieve some of the tension. Adam gets home early. Kitty!Kurt/puppy!Blaine/human!Adam featuring Kurt and Blaine in an established relationship. Filled for a prompt on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it drives me wild

Kurt is having a _day_. Blaine had to get up early to meet some classmates for last-minute project work, leaving Kurt to wake up cold and alone and achingly hard from a dream that was so good he oversleeps and can’t take care of it. He burns his toast, walks in on Adam in the bathroom, nearly catches his tail in the elevator door, gets stared down like a piece of meat by some creepy hyena hybrid on the subway, and spends his classes squirming and completely unable to pay attention.

When he finally returns to the apartment, he’s torn between wanting to rip his clothes off and his hair out. He ends up settling on the couch to watch television and wait for Blaine to get back so he can fuck Kurt into oblivion. He hopes Adam doesn’t get home before that can happen, since Adam’s been getting a little annoyed with Kurt and Blaine’s (often graphic) displays of affection as of late. To be fair, they’ve been less discreet recently; it must be something in the springtime air.

Whatever’s in the air has definitely found its way into Kurt’s system. No matter what show he puts on to try and distract himself, he can’t think of anything except Blaine mounting him. Project Runway makes him imagine what Blaine would look like in some of the skimpier outfits. Say Yes to the Dress makes him think of honeymoons, and, as a result, of sex. And the damn cooking channel with its pounding and grinding and kneading--Kurt doesn’t last five minutes before he’s back to squirming and palming at himself through his jeans. 

When even the gruesome surgeries on Grey’s Anatomy can’t curb his horniness, he gives up and grabs a half-empty bottle of lube from his and Blaine’s secret stash at the back of the drawer in the coffee table. Adam’s never home until seven on Tuesdays, and it’s only five. There’s no way anyone but Blaine will walk in on him, he reasons as he yanks his pants and underwear down and braces himself on his hands and knees on the couch. And _god_ , does he want Blaine to walk in on him...

His tail flicks out of the way as he bends his arm to reach back and brush against his hole with slick fingers. He contemplates drawing it out and teasing himself, pushing himself to the edge and back again so Blaine finds him already strung-out and ready to be fucked--but his body is buzzing with desire, aching with the need to be filled, and he can’t bring himself to tease. 

He arches his back at the first determined press of his finger. It slides in easily and he clenches around it, wishing he could press deeper, could do more than move it in jerky movements at an angle that’s murder to his wrist. And this so counts as teasing; it’s not _enough_ , so he adds another finger, pressing persistently against the resistance. His body clamps tightly down around them and he’s reminded of his fingers in Blaine’s ass, hot and tight and eager, but an awkward twist of his wrist sends heat blooming through his groin and he’s back to imagining Blaine--his long, thick fingers or his nimble tongue or fat cock--inside him.

His back arches, pressing his torso down to the couch while his ass stays high in the air. When Blaine gets home, he’s going to mount him just like this and take him right here, burying his gorgeous cock right where Kurt wants it and _staying_ there, knotted inside, filling Kurt with his come until he’s dripping. He wants to be pinned under Blaine, stuck on his cock until Blaine’s done with him. Moaning at the thought, he adds a third finger and tries to press them deeper, shoving his ass back against his hand, whimpering with the effort and the stretch. Blaine needs to get here--

“Oh, look at you.” His boyfriend’s low voice fills the silence, sending shivering tendrils of heat and arousal up Kurt’s spine. He whines and angles his ass up, keeping his tail firmly to the side, presenting himself.

The door shuts with a click, followed by the soft sound of Blaine’s footsteps across the living room floor. Kurt twists his neck and watches him stride closer, still in the process of unbuttoning his jacket. His eyes are wide and dark, face already flushing red, lips parted and slick when he runs his tongue over them. His jeans bulge obscenely in the front and Kurt can see his tail wagging slowly behind him. 

_“Kurt,”_ he growls, dropping his jacket over the back of a chair. He slips off his shoes and loosens his tie without taking his gaze off of Kurt, slowly approaching.

_“Please,”_ Kurt begs, trying to spread his legs as far as they’ll go on the width of the couch. “Fuck me, I need you inside me, _please_.”

Finally, after long moments where Kurt’s overheated body vibrates with anticipation, Blaine reaches the couch. He drops his knees against the front of it and leans over Kurt, stroking a hand from the nape of his neck down his back as Kurt arches into the contact, tugging a little at his tail until Kurt’s breath and hips stutter.

“What’s gotten into you?” Blaine murmurs, his voice rough and growly with arousal and a sense of possession that shoots fire licking through Kurt’s veins. He trails his fingers past his tail, between his cheeks to where Kurt is open and slick with lube and aching for something, _anything_. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt whines, pressing back into the feather-touch of contact. “I’ve wanted this all day--I just wanted your cock in me, I couldn’t think about anything else. Please, _fuck me_ , I’m ready, I--” Kurt’s moan breaks off as Blaine pushes three fingers in at once, thick and wonderful, but not enough, even as they probe deeper, crooking until they press persistently against his swollen prostate.

“Blaine,” he hisses when Blaine stills his hand, his fingers just brushing against his prostate but completely unmoving and unhelpful. “Fuck me.”

Blaine huffs out a laugh and pulls his fingers out, swatting playfully at Kurt’s ass with his lube-slicked hand. Kurt squeaks out a surprised moan, his tail swishing. He half-wants Blaine to do it again, harder, but he’s stepping back, away from the couch. Kurt can hear the enticing rustle of fabric, the promise inherent in the sweet clink of his belt buckle. 

The moments Blaine spends undressing feel like the longest moments of Kurt’s _life_. He’s on edge, body thrumming, waiting desperately for the more he’s craved all day, while he listens to Blaine getting naked behind him. He could twist his head and look, catch a glimpse to whet his appetite, but there’s a certain thrill in the waiting without seeing. He’s totally at Blaine’s mercy, left on his hands and knees until Blaine’s ready for him. 

Finally, the couch dips with Blaine’s weight as he settles behind Kurt. He brings his hands to Kurt’s sides and skims them down until he grips his hips, pulling him back against his body. His cock, already so hot and hard and _perfect_ , slides between Kurt’s cheeks and brushes in teasing touches against his hole. Kurt moans and pushes back into the pressure, arching his back down. His tail winds around Blaine’s torso, trying to pull him inwards--but Blaine resists.

“You want it, baby?” he murmurs. still rolling his hips just enough to catch the head of his cock on Kurt’s stretched and swollen rim. He moves one of his hands to trace around Kurt’s left nipple.

“Yes,” Kurt grits out, grinding back against Blaine’s cock as best as he can. Blaine pinches his nipple and his entire body jerks. “Yes,” he repeats, his voice pitching up into a whine. “I do, please, put your cock inside me, mount me, fuck me--” If he hadn’t had such a day, Kurt would feel more self-conscious about shamelessly begging, but the only thing his mind has room for at the moment is desperation.

Blaine groans. “Okay, yes,” he promises, and then he’s angling his cock to press straight against Kurt’s hole. Kurt waits with bated breath until he pushes in, the stretch of his ass around even the head of Blaine’s cock like a cool wash of water after hours of heat. Except the heat doesn’t really stop--it intensifies with every moment that Blaine’s cock takes to slide in, until the swell of his knot is bumping against his rim. 

Blaine doesn’t try to press further, not yet. He stays completely, agonizingly still, drawing in heavy breaths, until Kurt shoves his ass back against his cock and whatever was holding him back shatters.

“Kurt,” he growls, low and animalistic, as he pulls his cock almost all of the way out and snaps it back in, over and over, keeping the same brutal pace. Every time he pushes his cock in, Kurt can feel the pressure of his knot, still swelling, bumping against his hole. It makes him dizzy with anticipation. No matter how many times he and Blaine do this, he never gets used to the wonders of having a dog hybrid as a boyfriend.

Kurt hangs his head down and spreads his legs further, tilting his ass up. He whimpers as the angle change sends Blaine’s cock driving straight past his prostate. His cock spurts clear liquid, but he doesn’t try to touch it. He knows he’d come in a second, too wound up from a day of wanting, and he’s not ready to come yet. 

Blaine takes his hands off of Kurt’s hips and plants them on either side of his shoulders, draping himself over his back. His nipples drag against Kurt’s skin with every movement, and the weight of his muscled body on top of Kurt is intoxicating. He buries his face in Kurt’s neck, teeth scraping at the base of it, right at the top of his spine.   
“Mine,” he huffs out. The pace of his hips slows until he’s just grinding his cock deep. His knot is pressing insistently against Kurt’s rim now, and Kurt _wants_. He drops his torso to the couch and reaches back with his hands, spreading his ass for Blaine.

“Put it in,” he begs. Blaine obeys. His hips stop rolling and start pushing slowly, patiently, waiting for Kurt’s body to open up for him. His hands join Kurt’s, squeezing the flesh of his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. 

“Open up for me, sweetheart,” he says quietly, but with a note of strain that betrays how much he’s holding his shaking body back from just brutally shoving into Kurt. Kurt tries to do as he’s told, relaxing his body as much he can, sagging fully against the couch until his cock brushes against the leather. He moans at the sudden friction and shifts his hips away from it to avoid coming. Blaine huffs a growl and returns his hands to Kurt’s hips, gripping tight enough to bruise and pulling his ass back up. “Stay still, baby,” he commands breathlessly.

Finally, Kurt’s hole gives way to the pressure, and Blaine’s cock settles fully in his ass. Blaine resumes the grinding motion of his hips and the pace of everything picks back up. Kurt’s desire is back full force, fueled by the maddening stretch of Blaine’s knot inside of him, the way it tugs at his rim with every movement, how it can’t help but press steadily against his prostate until his cock is steadily leaking fluid and tears flood his eyes at how fucking turned on he is.

It’s so perfect, being stuck on Blaine, trapped under the weight of him pressing Kurt further into the couch, literally joined together, as close as they can be. He’s here until Blaine’s finished, until he’s filled and dripping with Blaine’s come. He can’t go anywhere, can’t pull away, can’t do anything except take Blaine’s cock. The powerlessness leaves him breathless and reduced to whimpers and a steady purr that climbs its way out of his throat. 

Through the heady fog and the sound of Blaine’s labored breathing and his hitched purring, Kurt vaguely hears the front door being unlocked and open.

** 

“Hello?” Adam calls through the apartment. Blaine has a moment of freezing panic that jolts him out of his aroused haze before he leaps into action. Adam has already caught them at it before, and each time he seems to grow more and more annoyed. Blaine doesn’t want to rub their relationship in his face, especially not like _this_. With difficulty, he rolls the both of them onto their sides and tugs the afghan on the back of the couch over their bodies, just in time for Adam to come padding into the living room.

“Hi,” Blaine says breathlessly. He pinches Kurt, who’s still purring. He jerks and manages his own choked greeting. Adam stares at them oddly and takes a seat on the armchair at an angle to the couch. Blaine’s very, very aware of his and Kurt’s nudity and the overwhelming throb of his persistent erection inside the hot grip of Kurt’s ass. He’s nearly overcome by the basic instinct to take, to thrust as well as he can into that tight heat until he comes, to fill Kurt’s ass with his come. To mate with him.

Instead, he’s left awkwardly cuddling close to Kurt and trying not to shift too much as Adam frowns at them.

“Cold?” he asks, indicating the blanket. 

“Kurt’s not feeling well,” Blaine explains. 

“You do look a little flushed, Kurt,” Adam agrees. Kurt whines, shifting until Blaine bites his tongue to hold back his own moan. His purrs are vibrating throughout Blaine’s entire body. He can feel them in his chest and around his cock. They only get louder the more Kurt squirms, and Blaine’s sure Adam can hear.

“So how was your day?” he asks, desperate to redirect attention away from his pornographic boyfriend.

Adam shrugs. “Pretty crap, actually,” he admits. “The theater’s being used for some youth production, which I’m sure is wonderful, but it cuts into our rehearsal time.” He looks frustrated enough that Blaine feels extremely guilty for letting his attention slip. He can hardly think to form a reply, though, when Kurt’s just wriggling more, borderline thrusting himself onto Blaine’s cock and letting out little desperate whimpers that temporarily cut off his purring. It’s so _obvious_ ; Adam is going to know, and he’s never going to forgive them-

Kurt clenches down as his purrs increase in volume, and the combination has Blaine’s own hips jerking. The friction after being denied is enough--with a startled moan, he comes, biting Kurt’s neck as his hips grind weakly against his ass and he spills inside him. Waves of pleasure wash over him, leaving him shaking and whimpering.

He vaguely remembers Adam, enough for dread to register--but it’s overwhelmed by his orgasm, and the hot stroking of hands along his skin, dipping into his hair to tug at his curls, scratching at the base of his tail--

His eyes fly open to find Adam’s wide, aroused ones staring right back at him. 

“Is this alright?” Adam asks roughly. His hand slips down to where Kurt’s rim is stretched around him. He circles the skin there, brushing against the base of Blaine’s cock and his balls. 

Blaine whimpers. “Yes,” he says, trembling and sensitive. “Oh--”

Between them, Kurt whines, his eyes fluttering open. “Adam?” he asks, breath hitching. He squirms, but goes mostly limp when Blaine laps soothingly at the marks he left on his neck.

“Can Adam join us?” he asks. He doesn’t mind--Adam’s big hands feel nice on his skin, and from the way he keeps touching them both Blaine doesn’t think this is just about a lingering attraction to Kurt. Blaine’s noticed the tension mounting between the three of them; sharing an apartment has been an interesting experience. He doesn’t have the energy or attention span to consider the consequences beyond _he’s so hot_. Unless Kurt has an objection.

But his boyfriend only moans and grinds down on Blaine’s cock, which is still swollen and knotted inside him. Adam’s only encouraging it--with the unspoken permission, his hands start roaming all over Kurt’s body, tweaking his nipples and tugging his hair and cupping his balls and driving Kurt, already obviously close, to the brink. 

He’s playing Kurt like an instrument, but it’s not inciting jealousy, because Blaine is just as caught under his spell. After a few moments filled with nothing but the sound of Kurt’s desperate whining and the tortuous way his ass clamps down on Blaine’s sensitive cock, Adam seems to make a snap decision. He surges forward and kisses Blaine, biting at his lips and licking into his mouth.

Between them, Kurt chokes on a moan. 

“Touch him,” Blaine says, between kisses. Adam’s mouth is red and delicious, his kisses fierce and overwhelming. How could Blaine be jealous when Adam ignites a feeling of warmth in his own chest?

Adam resumes kissing him and his eyes slide shut, so he doesn’t see him obey, but Kurt’s startled moan is proof enough. The way his ass clenches rhythmically around Blaine’s cock is driving him _insane_. It’s too much and not enough at the same time. He wants to pull away and give his cock a break, but he can’t move, his knot still too swollen to pull out without hurting Kurt. Instead, he stays buried inside, hips twitching weakly as Kurt fucks back against him and fills the air with his gasps.

“Adam,” he whines, fucking forward and then back. Blaine pinches one of his nipples and he adds, “ _Blaine_. Oh, fuck--I can’t--the both of you, it’s--”

His movements still as he comes with a groan. Blaine buries his face into Kurt’s neck and licks at his sweaty skin, trying to sooth his trembles. He hears a slick, unmistakable sound and looks up to find Kurt and Adam kissing slowly, Adam’s hands tugging at Kurt’s hair and petting behind his ears, Kurt’s purrs deafening. Blaine rests his head against Kurt’s shoulder and tries not to combust with arousal and contentedness. 

Instead, he finally manages to pull out. Kurt whimpers as he does and twists around until they’re face to face. He presses their mouths together in a soft kiss that turns harsh and biting very quickly, both of them panting heavily and trying to breathe each other in.

Blaine remembers Adam when he hears the shuffle of him getting ready to stand up and leave them. He pulls away from Kurt and struggles to sit up, grabbing Adam’s wrist. “You haven’t come,” he points out, indicating the bulge in Adam’s jeans.

Adam shrugs. “I can take care of it,” he says, but Kurt shakes his head.

“I want you to fuck me,” he declares. “Oh--Blaine, can he fuck me?”

Blaine’s entire body shivers at the image. “Insatiable,” he teases, but doesn’t protest. Maybe there’s something wrong with him, something broken that renders his possessive instinct useless. But he still feels the churning current of _mine mine mine_ when he looks at Kurt. Adam simply doesn’t register as a threat. 

He clumsily gets to his feet and pushes the coffee table out of the way as Adam undresses and Kurt lies on the couch, absently fingering himself. Blaine gets distracted watching his own come seep out around Kurt’s fingers. It settles something warm low in his stomach--Kurt is his, filled with his come, mated. 

When Adam’s fully naked, his gorgeous cock standing proud, Kurt slips off the couch and stands on unsteady feet. They kiss again, sweetly until Adam grips Kurt’s ass with his huge hands and Kurt sways forward, breath hitching. Blaine watches as Adam brings Kurt down to the carpet, where he lays him out on his back. He doesn’t know what to do with himself--should he sit next to them? On the couch?

Kurt answers his question for him, peering up at him from his position on the floor. “What are you doing up there?” he asks, frowning. “Come here.”

Blaine kneels beside him. Kurt cranes his neck up, and he leans down to meet him in a chaste kiss before pulling back to watch. Adam brings his fingers down between Kurt’s cheeks and presses. Kurt moans.

“You’re so wet,” Adam observes, his voice scratchy and amazed. “All filled up with his come.”

Kurt wraps his legs around Adam’s waist and tugs him downward. “Fill me with your cock,” he suggests, looping his arms around Adam’s neck. Blaine stares, transfixed, as Adam slowly presses his cock into Kurt’s ass. Kurt throws his head back and moans, and keeps moaning as Adam drives his cock in, over and over in a relentless rhythm.

Blaine’s getting hard again. He can’t help it, not when he’s watching his boyfriend take someone else so well, his face and chest and swelling cock flushed a pretty pink. Adam’s not a bad sight, either; his cock is coated in Blaine’s come, and his toned muscles ripple with each thrust. His hair is hanging in his flushed face, and his bitten mouth is so bright red and swollen that Blaine has to kiss it.

He leans forward and captures Adam’s mouth. Below them, Kurt hisses an “oh my god”; he watches as Adam wraps a hand around the back of Blaine’s neck and tugs him inward, licking across his teeth and into his mouth, sucking at his tongue. His hand slips down, fingers trailing around Blaine’s nipples, making his hips jerk. He could stay here all day, kissing this gorgeous man--but Kurt’s breath is catching and he’s whimpering and Blaine wants to watch the way he bites his bottom lip and presses his ears back and squirms as he gets fucked and fucked well.

He sits back and takes his cock in hand. Adam grips Kurt’s ass in both hands and hikes his hips upward, getting up on his knees, increasing the pace of his thrusts. Kurt’s hands scrabble for purchase against the carpet as each jerk of Adam’s hips slides him across it. He’s going to have rug burns. 

Adam’s getting close, his movements jerkier, his muscles trembling. And Blaine--Blaine doesn’t want him to come in Kurt. He wants him to come on Kurt, on his ass, painting his pretty white skin with it. And Blaine wants to join him. He gets up on his knees and tugs his cock faster, while saying, “Adam--Adam, pull out and come on him.”

Kurt lets out a desperate noise from the back of his throat. Adam doesn’t make a sound, but he slows his hips down until he can pull out. Blaine soothes Kurt’s distressed whine with a stroke of his hand down his chest.

“Gonna mark you up, baby,” he promises. Kurt groans and fists his own cock.

“Oh, I’m--” Adam warns through clenched teeth, and then he spills all over Kurt’s ass. Come drips down between his cheeks, mingling with Blaine’s. The image is enough to send Blaine over the edge, shooting across Kurt’s stomach. Kurt comes a moment later with a high-pitched squeak, his come streaking his chin.

He’s literally _covered_. As soon as he moves, it’s going to get everywhere. Kurt seems to sense this, because he stays perfectly still, breathing heavily. Blaine collapses onto him and seals their mouths together. They kiss, slowly, as Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt’s hair and scratches behind his ears and revels in the comforting rumble of Kurt’s purr through his own chest.

Adam appears next to them with a washcloth. Blaine pulls away so that he can get at Kurt’s chest. He cleans most of the come away with gentle strokes, and then directs his attention to Blaine, wiping whatever smeared from Kurt’s chest off as well. It sends warmth blooming through Blaine’s chest, to feel cared for by Adam’s soft touches while he smiles. Blaine can’t help but lean in for a kiss, It might be weird now that the sex is over, but it doesn’t feel that way.

“Can this happen all the time?” Kurt asks, staring happily up at them. His words are a little slurred from two orgasms. “This was the best end to a bad day.”

Blaine curls up alongside Kurt. Adam lies down on his other side and throws an arm across them. It lands in Blaine’s hair, where he pets at Blaine’s ears, making his tail thump. Blaine likes to think it’s in sync with Kurt’s purrs. He buries his nose in Kurt’s neck and inhales the comforting scents of his mate and Adam, now mingled together with his own.


End file.
